petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 November 2013
11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 ' 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 X3 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 That is fun 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 XD 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 but,we shouldnt do it 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 OK enough spam plz 11:58 It makes random mad 11:58 It's pretty much spam 11:58 it IS spam 11:58 I CRACKED THE BOT!!! IK WHO HE IS NOW!!!! 11:59 By cat 11:59 bye 11:59 Hey sausage, what games have you made? 12:02 Ditchenthecat has left the chat. <-- that ryhmes 12:02 Sure does :P 12:03 X3 12:03 does anybody want to ask me something random 12:03 I'm in a questiony mood 12:03 are you a dude? 12:03 do you bathe? 12:03 are you hair? 12:03 Where's waldo? 12:03 12:04 yeah 12:04 yeah 12:04 what? 12:04 What? 12:04 What are the 50 states and their capitols? 12:04 idlo 12:04 *idk 12:05 hi 12:05 hi 12:05 hi 12:05 BuGgErHAX: 12:05 hi 12:05 XD 12:05 SmokedSausage: 12:05 hi 12:05 PTC Wikia Bot: 12:05 hi 12:06 TwinArmageddonz has joined the chat. 12:06 8:05 12:06 TwinArmageddonz 12:06 hi 12:06 8:05 12:06 Sonnyb123 12:06 hi 12:06 8:05 12:06 Sparkystream 12:06 hi 12:06 BuGgErHAX: hi 12:06 SmokedSausage: hi 12:06 PTC Wikia Bot: hi 12:06 Best-conversation-ever- 12:06 what 12:06 hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi- 12:07 @LOOP:?"HI"GOTO @LOOP 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 syntax error 12:08 @Hai 12:08 FOR I=0TO 5STEP 0:?"HI";:NEXT 12:08 Print "Hi" 12:08 GOTO @Hai 12:09 I just had an idea for a funny program 12:10 It has an awesome title screen and awesome looking features, but when you chose one, it would print syntax error and quit :P 12:10 wanna play a funny program? 12:10 Thats what I was thinking today 12:10 That is so weird X3 12:11 make sure it says line number and beep 2 and directly after 12:12 BEEP 2:?"Syntax error (153)":END 12:13 hi 12:13 hi mr. mod 12:13 hey 12:13 X3 12:13 ok...who will be my first ban? 12:13 lol jkjkjkjkjkjk 12:13 memememememem pick me! 12:13 meh 12:14 D: 12:14 :D 12:14 omg 12:14 i got a new dog 12:14 * D: 12:14 cool 12:14 persson in mcds you should add a button that says "Enable Herobrine" and when you press it it does this: 12:14 BEEP 2:?"Syntax error (153)":END 12:14 her name is Cookie 12:15 cookie 12:15 my new dog 12:15 cute 12:15 like the dog in animal crossing 12:15 what dog? 12:15 twin 12:15 wanna play acnl together? 12:15 theres a dog in animal crossing named cookie 12:15 sure 12:15 the new dog in place of my other one that had to be put down 12:15 kkk,open ur town 12:15 cute 12:15 like the dog in animal crossing 12:15 what dog? 12:15 twin 12:15 wanna play acnl together? 12:15 theres a dog in animal crossing named cookie 12:15 sure 12:15 the new dog in place of my other one that had to be put down 12:15 kkk,open ur town 12:15 ew no open yours 12:15 no,open urs 12:15 my town hasn't been played in like 2 months 12:16 there's a bamboo forest 12:16 idc a>;3 12:16 awesome! 12:16 Ill collect some bamboo then 12:16 i planted a piece of bamboo and it spread over the entire town 12:16 u...planted bamboo? 12:16 whered u get osmehting to plant it? 12:16 a shovel? 12:17 wow 12:17 u can grow bamboo 12:17 I dont have sprouts 12:17 yeah 12:17 I knwo u use shovels >:| 12:17 tahts obvious 12:17 yeah 12:17 wait brb let me do something before i open gate 12:17 kk 12:17 im protecting my mcds page 12:17 XD 12:17 i dont like ppl editing it 12:18 *edits page* 12:18 i'm going to edit it and make no changes 12:18 hello 12:18 Hi 12:18 o_O 12:18 are you still working on pokemon ptc? 12:18 when u get admin 12:19 brb 12:19 whos making pkmn ptc!? 12:19 Not really, jamie hasn't really given me anything to do as of late 12:19 oh 12:19 oh 12:19 yeah,I was wondering 2day 12:19 I was n pokemon 12:19 i loved the last version of it 12:19 also,I think titans glitched that game oddly 12:20 the day I downloaded titans 12:20 like last month 12:20 65 12:20 when I play pkmn 12:20 Evry time music changes 12:20 it squeaks 12:20 ? 12:20 idk why 12:20 That's odd 12:20 I was in the code today 12:20 I check at bgmplay 12:20 and there is no kind of beeps or anything 12:21 Hi 12:21 hi 12:21 Today when playing,I thought I wonder when he'll continue 12:21 Computer crashed 12:21 Hi 12:21 It might just be a mml error 12:21 Hi 12:21 sausage did you figure out the collision yet 12:21 hmm 12:21 brb 12:21 anyways brb 12:21 Be wary of how independent Bamboo can be. If Bamboo Shoots are unattended long enough, they will sprout the next day as if planted, making an unintentional Bamboo Forest. However, if bamboo sprouts wilt they will disappear the next day on their own to prevent clogging of space for other shoots to grow. Leaving a Bamboo forest will cause it to grow and grow until it spreads around the whole town 12:21 This happened to you Twin. 12:21 KK 12:21 I'm back...Reading the 10,000 forum pages i didn't read and no I am rewriting the terrain generator to make it easier to work with 12:22 Right now I'm planning on working on my RPG again 12:23 OMG BAMBOO EVERYWHERE 12:23 making terrain generators is hoorrible 12:23 ikr 12:24 Hi Persson 12:24 hey 12:24 testing is the worst part of it because of how long it takes to make the map 12:24 So iamaperson you're working on minecraft then? 12:25 yep 12:25 cool 12:25 ok sparky opening gate 12:25 its fun 12:25 but it's night so you can't do much 12:25 How big are the worlds? 2013 11 03